


Like The Sun

by lvkcskywalker



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M, but heyo i tried, im sorry if this is bad idk i couldve made it better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6932161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvkcskywalker/pseuds/lvkcskywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is a sunny barista and Han is a grumpy customer.</p><p>a short fic for the skysolo gift exchange that i shoudve made longer,,,,, i hope you enjoy all that i wrote!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like The Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [culturevulture73](https://archiveofourown.org/users/culturevulture73/gifts).



 The bell on the old glass door rang throughout the small room, telling the boy at the counter, Luke, that he needed to get out of his daze and get ready to serve the first customer of the day. It had been a slow morning, between waking up late and not having enough time to follow his morning schedule,  Luke was having a rough day . Regardless, the boy always had a smile on his face and a pop in his step.    


 The man was definitely intimidating. His hair was scruffy and sticking everywhere, heavy boots hitting the wood floor with enough force to move a mountain, and jeans that had been to hell and back. He walked to a table in the corner of the cafe and set his wallet down, glaring at Luke as he walked over. 

 “Hello! Welcome to Ciel Marcheur Cafe, my name is Luke and I’ll be your server. Would you like a menu or are you familiar with it?” He chirped.

 “Give me a menu and I’ll get back to you in ten.” The man grunted, a deadpan face.

 Luke placed the small menu on his table and skipped away behind the counter, sitting on one of the stools. His happy demeanor faltered ever so slightly seeing how unhappy a man as handsome as him seemed.

 Meanwhile, after a few minutes Luke returned to the table where the man sat and asked him if he wanted to know about the recommendations. Of course, he said he was fine and ordered a black coffee and a plain bagel with cream cheese.

_ So his attitude really isn’t the only thing about him that’s bitter, _ Luke thought after he took his order.

 “What’s your name, sir?” He questioned, pen in hand.

 “Han,” The man grunted, “Han Solo.”

_ Holy shit he’s as hot as a fresh brewed cup of coffee…  _

 Luke quickly returned behind the counter to make Han's coffee. God, he was so taken aback by the older man that he nearly forgot about the other customers. He set the coffee pot down for a second and ran up to the counter to ask the to-go customers what they wanted. With a smile as warm as his welcome, he took the orders and got started on them… which resulted in him almost forgetting about Han’s coffee and bagel. In a rush he grabbed what he needed to make the food and poured the black coffee in a cup. When all of Han’s things were ready, he dropped them off at his table. For the first time that morning, Luke saw him smile. Well, it was a very, very, very,  _ very _ small smile but it was a smile nonetheless. 

_ He didn’t say thank you, but at least I got him to smile.  _ Luke thought as he continued working on the other customers orders. He almost dropped the coffee pot when the bell on the door rang again, a girl a tad taller than Luke running in and tying her apron behind her.

 “Luke! I am so sorry I was late! My alarm didn’t go off, Jade took forever in the shower, I couldn’t find my uni-”

 “Don’t worry about it, sis. I had everything covered,” Luke interrupted her.

 “No, he didn’t,” Han hollered to the two of them.

 Luke shook it off and continued working, now with the help of Leia. The drive thru started piling up and the twins panicked. Leia quickly took the drive thru orders and handed Luke the requests. He made them as quickly and tastefully as he could, writing every order with a star next to the name.  Most people were in a work rush, so the front of the small cafe had one sweet family and Han.

 If you dismiss what everybody else says, Luke has his shit together. It may not seem like it because he’s constantly stressed out, stays up late, wakes up early, has too much caffeine in his system 24/7, and has to run a coffee shop in the middle of Los Angeles, but he has his shit together. For a young man from Arizona, Luke was doing amazing in LA.

 “Luke, can you  _ please  _ come here!” Leia shouted from the back, “Code 411!” 

 Luke knew exactly what that meant. No, it wasn’t spy talk for some mess she had made. A code 411 meant that someone was  _ checking him out _ . He walked to the back and Leia pulled him to her by his apron, causing him to yelp. She smiled as wide as she could, trying to make sure her brother knew how excited she was. 

 “Okay, okay, who could possibly be checking me out? There’s a small family and my own personal Grumpy from  _ Snow White _ .” He whisper-yelled to the girl.

 “Well, sir, Grumpy is totally checking you out! He’s totally taken for you, Lukey!” She grabbed his hands and jumped up and down, “Plus, I saw you staring at him too~” Leia smiled as her twin rolled his eyes.

 He looked back to the front of the cafe and, sure enough, Han was looking back at the two, eyes focused on Luke. He quickly wrote something on a small piece of paper and pulled money out of his wallet. Just like that, he was gone. Luke excused himself and went to the table to pick up the money. He picked up the small note and read it to himself quietly after putting the money in his apron.

  “You were so peppy I would’ve gotten sick of it if you’re face wasn’t so damn cute,” Luke smiled to himself and blushed, “You should call me sometime: 815-521-4155.” 

 Luke rushed back behind the counter to where Leia was making a cup of tea and showed her the note. She squealed and immediately grabbed his phone from the table nearby and punched in the number. The girl typed something else and sent it, turning off Luke’s phone and handing it to him.

 “Well, what did you say?” He asked.

 “‘If you didn’t look so cynical, I might’ve given you my number first.’” Leia smirked at Luke and chuckled, “We both know you totally would’ve given him your number if he didn’t seem like such a grump! Oh and I got seven orders done while you were talking to your scruffy-looking lover boy.”

 “Seven orders!” Luke stared at her in amazement, “God, sometimes I forget how badass you are! I could barely handle four while it was just me, I kept getting distracted.”

 “Well now you have another reason to be distracted cause guess who texted back….”

* * *

The rest of the day, Luke and Han texted back and forth, the latter clearly flirting. Luke simply smiled and blushed at his phone, giggling uncontrollably. He walked around the house, pacing up and down the halls. His sister walked in the room and crossed her arms, smirking.

"Still talkin' to lover boy?" She laughed and looked at her brother, "Well damn, he might be stealing my little brother from me!"

"Okay, first of all I'm only two minutes younger! Second of all, don't call him 'lover boy' that makes him sound like a romantic." Leia grabbed his phone and looked through the twos texts.

"He is  _so_ flirting with you! You had to be gone for two minutes and he's asking if your already sick of him! He's totally into you...." She smiled and handed Luke his phone back.

"No way! We're polar opposites, it's impossible!" He huffed, throwing his phone on his bed.

Leia sat down and patted the space next to her, motioning for his to sit down. He sat next to her and put his head on her shoulder, sighing and grabbing his phone, staring at the blank screen. Leia took his phone as it vibrated, reading the text.

"Guess who invited you to dinner this weekend."


End file.
